


Starring role

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Television, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Celebrity AU: Sasuke and Sakura’s story on screen is tragic, but their fans are in for the surprise of their lives when the show comes to an end.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Starring role

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This fic is for one of the winners of my fic give away I did a while ago. The request was for something similar to kpop au with SS being a secret celebrity couple, similar to a GoT couple irl (sorry don’t watch, so hoping I did this justice) but yeah!

**KONOHA TV MAGAZINE**

_ Konoha TV Magazine got the first look inside the cast party of the most popular show in the nation, Shinobi Wars. Most notably, we snapped some pics of stars Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha looking awfully cozy. A source close to both actors spilled, “they’re always together!” _

_ Do you ship? We do! What will become of the two on screen? How will this season end? We’ll just have to wait to find out. Check back here for the inside scoop! _

Sakura closed the magazine and sighed. Of course people got pictures of her and Sasuke. Of course Naruto would complain to a tabloid magazine about how they were always together. Well, the damage was done. It’s not like people weren’t always talking about them anyway. Whether it was together or separate, their names graced headlines on the daily. It was remarkable that no one had caught on to their relationship, but Sakura mostly credited it with Sasuke’s homebody tendencies and desire for privacy. Soon, they could tell everyone soon. They just needed to wait a little longer for the show to finish.

The fans had plenty to think about as they inched closer to the series finale. Sakura left the magazine on the kitchen table and joined her husband on the couch to watch the latest episode. It was going to be a tough one if the amount of trouble they had filming was any indicator, but wrapping herself in a fuzzy blanket and snuggling into Sasuke’s warm body made just about everything easier. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a trip. He hated a lot of the choices the producers made in the final season, but this was by far the worst. Would it have killed  _ them  _ to write a happier and better ending?

@harun000: I just think antis are the delulu ones if they really think my faves aren’t canon...like it’s sad

@harun000: this week’s episode better not disappoint me I’m just watching for my faves at this point we’re so close to the end

@harun000: YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEE [four images]

@teacake: who are they? They’re cute

@harun000: you...don’t want to know…please save urself from this suffering 

@pinketypink: so ur telling me she had to die -_- like was that necessary . 

@pinketypink: i wish this show was sci fi so she could be brought back to life or something bye im logging off 

@sasusasusasu: bro what happened to womens rights why’d they make him kill her after THAT speech 

@sasusasusasu: you CANNOT tell me he felt nothing for her after her confession he’s literally evil now? why’d they do that these writers are soo cursed

@SW_updates: “There’s no reason for you to love me or for me to love you.” ← what a powerful quote from tonight’s episode! Do we still stan?

@anmiiiitsu: i think it’s funny that you thought we stanned in the first place

@anmiiiitsu: one more episode and then we’re free...worst experience of my life

  
  


The episode before the season finale made their couple name trend for days. They trended higher and longer than the actual show, even after the finale. It was confusing, but Sakura had long since accepted their popularity.

Delusional, their fans were always being called delusional. They were always fighting off other fans who preferred different pairings, and they always had something to prove. But after a long and drawn out storyline, Sakura’s character was killed by Sasuke’s character — and to top it all off, it was unrequited love. And he turned super evil, if that wasn’t already obvious by the murder. Their relationship was criticized as being a plot device with little more use than to further the main character’s development. 

They knew what they were signing up for when the show first started. Since day one, it was advertised as an intense drama, and anything less would mean they failed to deliver. Sakura found it exciting to be able to completely immerse herself in a character so different from her own personality. (“Isn’t that just called acting?” Sasuke once asked.) But by the end, she found a lot of the writing choices to be questionable at best.

Sasuke liked acting well enough, and he was great at it. It was fun to play someone who was more of an asshole than he was, it made him feel not so bad about himself. But he stayed on the show, stayed in the industry, really, mostly because of a certain someone. She brought out the best in him, including his passion for the craft. 

But Sasuke, the big grump, was very anti-spoiler. Fans had no idea what was going to come next for the couple, on-screen and off. His refusal to spoil served as a perfectly good excuse as to why he was rarely seen in public, let alone talked about the show beyond what was required. He wished  _ his  _ character had gotten killed off so he could move on already. At the sixth season, it was starting to drag. And working without his wife? Unthinkable. But when she was still on the show, it was a miracle and a great show of self control that Sasuke was able to focus the whole time.

Sakura was a little more invested in the show than he was, but she was also looking to hop onto another project. She liked going online to see what everyone was saying, it was far more palatable and interesting than speculation from tabloids. She found it especially amusing when fans would tag her in fan edits, where they clipped together every possible scene of her with Sasuke, when she was sitting right next to him. Some of the edits were real tear jerkers, they had very talented fans. 

“Oh, this one used such a sad song.” 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t watch any more before bed? They make you upset,” Sasuke chided her gently as he crawled under the blanket.

“They do! But they’re so entertaining. It’s interesting seeing what the fans think should have or could have happened. They’ll never see what’s coming, though.” 

They met for the first time at the casting call when they read for their current roles. Sakura was a new actress, terrified to audition, but knew she’d kick herself if she didn’t put herself out there. Sasuke had been acting since childhood and was feeling pretty jaded. He was considering making the show his final project or dropping acting altogether, but a certain pink haired girl changed his mind. Not that he would’ve told her until years later, anyway. 

“Sasuke that’s  _ so sweet,  _ I had no idea. But why didn’t you just quit acting if you weren’t feeling it anymore?” Sakura pretended to wipe away tears, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew she’d be dramatic when he told her. 

“I had a feeling I should audition. And I did and met you, what other reason is there?” 

Sakura looked down at her left hand, admiring the sparkling ring on her finger. “I still wish you had told me earlier. I spent so long thinking you were a huge jerk or that you hated me! You were so scary at the first script reading.”

  
  
Sasuke remembered that. He also remembered the time he had launched into some dramatic monologue about the poisons of the industry right after they filmed their first scene together. He shrugged, “I was just trying to keep you safe and make you aware of the dark sides of acting. I didn’t want anyone to take advantage of you and your lack of experience.” She knew he cared, even if he showed it in funny ways.

He’d always bring extra hand warmers when they filmed those chilly outdoor scenes and ran lines with her no matter how many times she asked. His initial excuse was to help her memorize, but she was really helping him too. It was pretty embarrassing when he accidentally called her “Sakura” while filming together.

Despite the low key build of their relationship, they could never escape rumors and tabloids. At first Sakura didn’t mind, she knew the nature of their relationship even if no one else understood. But when people started overstepping it, always taking pictures, always making up baseless “theories,” she simply deleted her social media for a while. She had a right to privacy, no matter how famous she was. 

When she re-activated her accounts, the fans went into a frenzy. But it was nothing compared to the impact of their marriage announcement. 

@sasusasusasu: is this real life someone please tell me i’m not dreaming

@sasusasusasu: was literally in the middle of writing an angst fic for them but NOW IT’S GOING TO BE FLUFF AND YOU CANT STOP ME

@pinketypink: when they’re finally free from that show and they do this...dare i say iconic

@teacake: oh so it’s not too late to stan!! SasuSaku fandom I’m coming for you #sasusaku

@teacake: this is rushed and messy but I’m just so happy? Please enjoy my very first fan art!! This is what I’d imagine Sakura’s wedding dress to look like :)

@harun000: antis go home omg we won WE WON SS MARRIED SS POWER COUPLE SS IN LOVE

@harun000: they love us T_T AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH OMG…

  
  


**KONOHA TV MAGAZINE**

Breaking: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno — or, Sakura Uchiha now — married quietly last month! Is anyone freaking out as much as we are? We would have died to be a fly on the wall at that ceremony. It’s safe to say everyone was heartbroken by their tragic ending on-screen, so this is the best result anyone could have asked for. In a super sweet message online, Sakura broke the news and their names trended for days! We know as much as you do, but we’ll try to get more details and report back ASAP. So now, when can we see some Uchiha babies?

  
  


@officialsakura: [attachment: 1 image]

_ Thank you to our fans for your years of support and thank you Shinobi Wars for bringing us together. This show has really given me everything, including my husband. Sasuke and I are happy to report that we got married in April. We wish we could’ve told you sooner, but we just didn’t feel like it was the right time. Even though the show has come to an end, we will cherish the memories made for a lifetime. We ask you to please respect our privacy at this time. Thank you again for everything, we love you! _

_ \- Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update my other works really soon!


End file.
